This is not good
by pinkkittykat8
Summary: Rachel and Cameron are best friends, but what happends when they get sucked in to Narnia? AU Ed/OC Title may change. First fanfic! I need reviews! You guys are my motivation!
1. I

**AN: Hey! This is my first real Fanfic so I need as much criticism as I can get! Please enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Click!_

_Ugh! Morning already? _I thought. _I went to sleep five seconds ago!_ I groaned and sat up. I could hear her mom making breakfast as usual. The smell of coffee and waffles was what made me get dressed quickly. I looked in the mirror, brushed my long brown hair, and was lightning coming down the stairs to eat.

"Hurry up Rachel, or you're going to miss the bus!"

"Alright Mom! Love you! See you after school!" I picked up my backpack, shut the door behind me, and hurried to the bus stop. It was a cool morning. The sun was just about to rise. I stopped and stood there on the sidewalk and took in the purple haze in the east. I sighed. "Beautiful." I murmured. And she started walking again. When I had finally arrived, I could see one of my best friends, Cameron, running to the bus stop. _Poor Cam,_ I thought, for Cameron had his back pack in one hand, toast in the other, and his glasses are falling off his face. Cameron almost ran into me, but stopped just in time.

I shook my head. "You know Cam; you might want to figure out when you're supposed to get out the door. Do you remember the last time you were late?"

Cameron was gobbling down his toast. "Sorry, -- _crunch, crunch --_ woke up late this morning -- _crunch, crunch._"

I made a face. "Could you chew with your mouth _closed_?"

"Sorry." he said after he swallowed his breakfast.

We could hear the bus coming around the corner. The bus came to a screeching stop and both of us winced. We hopped onto the bus and took our seats.

School went on like normal. We were in the same classes including Latin, Band, and Gym. We were in all honors, but we weren't your average eighth graders. We were glowered at, glared at, and even ignored by our peers. It was because the others knew that we were the reason why their homework was so hard, but we didn't think it was challenging at all.

Finally, it was the last class of the day: Math; and Mrs. Smythee was taking attendance in case any of us skipped school or was still at lunch. She called out the names one by one in her dull tedious voice. I was barely listening because I was doodling inside my notebook.

"Harrison… Henderson… Gudley… Gunpowder… Gunpowder!"

My head snapped up. "Yes? Oh, sorry." I went back to doodling. I could hear some of the others snickering. I rolled my eyes. They were of no significance to me. Why should I care? The rest of the class droned on like that for an hour, with numbers and variables and what not. Finally, the bell rang and I was the first to get out of the class. Cameron was jogging to keep up, but I was done with school for the day -- even though I still had homework to do, but I just wanted to get out of there.

"Hey," Cameron said. "Why the rush?"

I sighed. "School's so boring! I just need to sometimes escape from it, you know, to go somewhere else."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe some of your mom's homemade cookies will make you feel better."

"Yeah, it would." That was always something to look forward to. My mom's cookies are the best cookies I have ever tasted. It would be the best thing in the world if she made some today.

As soon as Cameron and I got off of the bus, we ran home in hopes of some peanut butter cookies with chocolate chunks. Cameron beat me to the door this time. I couldn't believe that he could still beat me even though he carried a Saxophone case which was a lot bigger than my Oboe case. We could both smell the chocolate and peanut butter aroma from the kitchen inside. I wondered what his mom would be thinking being at my house. "Hey Cam, do you think your mom would be okay with being at my house?" I fumbled for the key to the door. I had forgotten that it was in my back pocket. Cameron waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, she'll be fine. Now hurry up so we can get some cookies!"

"Alright, alright! See? I have the key right here." I held it up to prove my point. I shoved it in the key hole and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" Cameron walked in behind me. "Hey, Mom!" Cameron had been her at the house so many times; he was basically part of the family.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A black hole had opened below us and Cameron and I fell into it.

All I could remember is falling. Falling, falling, and falling. My eyes were shut wanting to get the impact over with so I couldn't see if Cameron fell down with me. I just kept falling -- it felt like it lasted an hour. I opened my eyes for a second and I could see a carpeted floor. It started getting bigger, then it hit me, and I fell on my face. Then everything went black.

--

I found myself in a room full of beds and I realized that I was in one of them. I had opened my eyes and then closed them not wanting anybody seeing that I was awake. I could hear voices coming from the door. I could only make out words or phrases from different voices.

"…Going to do with them?…" A male voice said. Them? What does he mean by 'them'? "What do you mean, 'Going to do with them'?" said a female voice. It sounded concerned. I hope it's not about me. Where the heck am I anyway? "Well we have got to do something, Lu." Another male voice said. Lu? Who's this 'Lu'? I don't know, but it sounds oddly familiar.

I heard something about checking on something and the door opened. I could hear several different sets of footsteps coming towards me. I stayed very still and did my best to not smile at all. I tend to smile when I do things like this.

Okay, I know, this sounds weird, but I had to see who these people are. I opened my eyes and I saw teenagers in weird costumes. One kid, who looked older than the others, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a shirt that had puffy sleeves and a type of pants that only people from a long time ago would wear. The other boy had on about the same thing just that he was shorter than the first and he had dark hair and dark eyes to match. The other two teens were girls. One had dark long hair and was more beautiful than any model I've seen. The other had light brown hair and she looked to be about my age.

I felt my eyes widen as I started to panic, but I relaxed realizing what was happening. "Oh, great." I groaned. "I'm dreaming." I could tell that the others were confused. I looked around the room, just to get an idea of what I was dreaming. I'll have to admit, it was a nice place. "Don't pinch me." The dark haired boy snickered and the others smiled. I sat up, finding that my arm was sore for some reason. "Ow," I said waving my arm up and down. "Why is my arm sore?"

It was the blonde that spoke. "Well, one of us saw you lying on the floor in one of the halls covered in paper along with your friend over here." He pointed to the bed beside me and I never noticed that it was Cameron that was in it.

"Oh. At least I have someone here with me. Let me go wake him up for you" I went over to his bed and started shaking him. "Cam, oh Cam! Wake up buddy!"

"But I must defeat the Evil Bunny!" He groaned, then rolled over and started snoring. I did my best not to laugh out loud. If you were there, you would've been trying not to laugh too. I shook harder. Cameron jerked awake and sat up. "Uh, er… Hey, Rachel. Whoa." He looked around. "Where are we?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's not what you would expect in a dream now is it?"

His eyebrows knit together. "Dream? I don't think I'm dreaming."

"He's right, he's not dreaming." said the blond one.

Now I was confused. How can Cameron not be dreaming when I'm dreaming? _Am _I dreaming? I'm not sure. I looked at the blond. "He's not?"

All four of them shook their heads.

I looked at the four of them. "So that means that I'm not dreaming, and that means…"

Something I'm not supposed to say in front of anybody came out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry! It's just that I don't have a clue where I'm at and I don't have a clue who you are."

The blond spoke again. It seemed that he was the leader of this joint. "That's okay. Please let us introduce ourselves, I'm High King Peter." He gave me a nice firm handshake and I gave him a firm grip of my own.

The dark haired kid was next. "I'm King Edmund." I shook his hand also.

As soon as I knew that the girls' names were Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, somewhere in my brain, it clicked. I knew who _these_ people were. I looked at Cameron, who was standing beside me being introduced also. He looked at me and we looked back at the four royals. I knew I had to talk to Cameron about this. I put my hand on Cameron's shoulder, "Please excuse us." and steered Cameron away from the others.

I stopped us about ten to twenty feet away hoping we were out of ear shot. "Are you dreaming now Cam?" I whispered furiously. "Apparently, we're in Narnia!" I waved my hands in the air as if to prove my point.

"Well, I'm not sure, 'cause I don't have my glasses on!"

"Ugh! You heard them! We are in Cair Paravel with the Pevensies!"

"Well this is not good."

"'Not good' is right." I sighed. "What are we supposed to do?"

Cameron shrugged. "We might as well find out what's going on."

"Yeah, I think we should pretend that we don't know where we are so that they don't go crazy finding out that they are fictional charactors."

"You're right. Let's try to have fun while we can."

We walked back to where the Pevensies were. "We're very sorry about that Your Majesties. My name is Cameron Barnaby and this is my friend Rachel Gunpowder." He jestured to us as he said our names.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Cameron. Where did that come from? Cameron looked at me and whispered, "They are technically a higher class than us. We might as well give them some respect."

King Peter nodded his head. "We are very pleased to meet you,"

"And to you… Your Highness." They all looked at me like I was supposed to do something. I began to feel uncomfortable with all of these people staring at me. I shuffled my feet.

"Please excuse me," said Queen Susan. "But are you wearing trousers?"

I looked down at my pants. "You could say they are trousers, but they're more of a futuristic type of trousers."

"Futuristic?" said the younger King. "Where are you from?"

I turned to Cameron. Should we tell them? He shrugged. I guess so.

"Uhh, America."

All four of them had their mouths open. "Well, by Jove!" King Peter exclaimed. "America!"

"You people still say 'By Jove'?" I asked.

"Rachel," said Cameron. "They're from England, in the 19_40s_. They're supposed to say 'By Jove'"

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm sorry," said King Edmund. "I think I asked the wrong question. _When_ are you from?"

"2008." Great. It's Back To The Future all over again. Where's Marty?

"Interesting," said King Peter. He started pacing.

"Is he okay?" I asked the youngest Queen.

"I think you frightened him." she said looking at him warily.

"Hmm," I mused. I went to Cameron. "Maybe we could use this as an advantage..."

"What?!" he nearly shouted.

"I was just joking."

He huffed a short breath. "So," he said. "Where will we be staying?"

King Peter stopped pacing and sighed. "I guess you will be staying in the guest rooms. Susan, Lucy, if you don't mind?" He gestured towards the door leading to the hallway.

"Of course," said Queen Susan. She steered us out of the door followed by Queen Lucy leaving the two boys in the infirmary. (I think that's where we were.)

We walked through halls, and halls...and more halls, and maybe a couple staircases. I was amazed by all of the antiques and paintings along the walls. There were a lot of tapestries along the walls as well with beautiful designs and color combinations. We finally came to a door at the end of a corridor. It was a wooden door with a nice finish and unique carvings along the edges. We all stopped and Queen Susan and Queen Lucy looked at Cameron. "This will be your room." said the brunette. "They have already put your instrument and your papers on that chair by the window seat." Queen Lucy had opened the door and Cameron walked in.

"Thanks. Wait, I have a window seat? Sweet! Whoa! That is the biggest bed I have ever seen!" He ran to the bed and jumped and landed in the pillows which seemed to cover him up. Queen Lucy and I giggled.

"There is some clothes in the drawers for you wear for supper." said the older Queen.

"Alright! Thank you!" he said and closed the door.

We walked out of the corridor and ended up in the main hallway. Did we just make a giant "U"? "I seriously need a map for this place." I said to Queen Lucy.

"Don't worry, we'll give you a tour once you've settled in."

"I think I'll need a map anyway."

We made a left and stopped at another wooden door with beautiful carvings like the other one. Queen Susan opened the door and the three of us walked in.

It was amazing! The bed was ginormous and the window looked out onto the ocean. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore and racing back to the depths of the swirling sea. The ocean breeze flowed into the room with its salty taste. I flopped on the bed and let the calming breeze envelope me into a peaceful rest. I lay there for a few minutes until Queen Susan woke me up.

"Rachel! We don't want you falling asleep and missing supper. Get up and put this on." She layed a crimson dress on the bed.

"Um, I think I might need help with getting this on." I said holding it up. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" She said. "Now let's get you out of these _trousers._"

When I finally had the darn thing on, it was time for dinner. (Or supper I should call it.) I followed The two Queens into the dining room and I saw Cameron and the others sitting with a whole bunch of food on the table. This will be interesting....

**Please click on the green button and review!!**

**I changed some stuff by finally listening to Im4n. (Hopfully you noticed.) Thanks Im4n!**


	2. II

**Here's the second chapter, Enjoy!**

Supper was okay, besides the fact that I almost choked on my water (I refused when they gave me wine. They shouldn't be drinking at this age!) When King Peter announced that there would be a ball because Queen Susan's birthday was coming soon and they were having a ball to celebrate. Great. "Pardon?" I stared wide-eyed at the High King of Narnia. "Am I hearing things, or did you just say that there was going to be a ball in a few weeks?"

"Yes," said King Peter, "I believe you heard right."

I put my elbow on the table and covered my eyes with my hand. I sighed. "Lord…"

"What's wrong?" asked Queen Susan.

"I can't dance." I put my hand down.

"You can't dance?" King Edmund had a weird look on his face. They probably have never heard of a girl not knowing how to dance before.

"Unfortunately, no. It's a miracle I can play soccer, but as soon as I'm on the dance floor, all coordination, Whoosh! Gone. I can do some random dancing like this:" I got up from my chair and did the Cabbage Patch and some weird moves that I made up on the spot. "But I can't do ballroom dancing. It's just not my kind of thing to do." I shrugged and sat back down. They probably didn't know what those moves were, but I did them anyway.

Cameron snorted.

"What's 'soccer'? asked Queen Lucy. Everyone was surprised when Lucy spoke. She hasn't spoken durring the whole meal.

"Soccer is what we Americans call football." said Cameron.

"And football for us," I said. "Is a whole 'nother diffrent sport."

"Oh." She went back to eating her chicken.

"Is there going to be a feast at this ball?" I asked.

"Why, yes, there will be," answered King Peter.

"Excellent!" I rubbed my hands together.

Everyone besides Cameron was staring oddly at me. Even the Faun with a tray carrying crackers and cheese was staring at me.

Cameron whispered loudy to King Edmund covering his mouth with his hand. "She loves to eat. You can't tell by the way she looks because she has a high metablism,"

"Hey, I heard that!" I said.

"You were supposed to!" Cameron said back. He shook his head while King Edmund stifled a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

--

Once I finished my supper, I went back to my room to relax and read the book that I had brought back from my world. I sat in the chair that was by the window and the red glow of the sunset was an extra boost to my relaxing. I did a big sigh, and started to read.

What seemed like a moment which was actually an hour had passed by and I heard a knock on the door disrupting my reading. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened and Cameron stepped in. "Hey, Rachel,"

"Hey, Cam. What's up?"

"Isn't this all weird. I mean, why do you think we're here? Do we have a job to do or something?" He walked over and sat down on my bed.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later on."

"Yeah, maybe... You," He stuck his finger at me, "need to go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow." He got up.

"Yes, Your Majesty." I performed a mockingly bow to him.

He shook his head and turned to the door. "Go to bed!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Alright! I'll go to bed!" I put on my night gown that Susan had put on the bed and blew out the candle and slipped into bed. I really had to get the hang of candles. I guess they're better than nothing. I fell asleep as soon as I laid my head on the pillow. And that's when I started to dream.

I found myself in complete darkness when I opened my eyes again. It was all very quiet and my footsteps seemed to be extra loud as I walked across nothing. I couldn't see anything except myself and this lion in front of me. Wait, where did the lion come from? Is he Aslan? The lion made big soft footsteps coming closer and closer to me. He had this strange aurora about him that made me feel not scared but slightly frightened of him. He stopped about ten feet from me and started talking.

"Come, Child," The voice was very soft and deep. I have to remind myself that it was his singing that created Narnia.

I did so come, but I was a little hesitant. "Y-yes, Aslan." I didn't know what else to call him. He seemed that he was the right lion so that it made sense to call him that. I stopped in front of him and went down on one knee. I knew who this was and I felt that I should respect him and give him my submission.

"Rise, Child,"

And I did.

"I see you know who I am,"

"Yes, Aslan,"

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No Aslan, but humans usually come to Narnia in times of crisis, and I don't see any crisis." I looked around at the black nothingness.

"Ah, don't let your eyes deceive you. For Frigidus, the evil witch Jadis' son, is coming our way, and I am giving you a task. You must stop him. He plans to do the same as his mother did and rule Narnia as King and keep Narnia in an ever-lasting winter. Do you accept this task?"

"Of course Aslan," I said. "But I was wondering why didn't you choose someone else? You could have chosen anybody else from England or America or at least someone from the Pevensie's time. Why did you choose Cam and I?"

Aslan laughed. "I chose you and Cameron because I knew a time of crisis was coming and Narnia needed the right people and that is you."

"Oh," This is heavy! "How did Jadis get a son?"

"Some say that she was pregnant throughout her false reign and had a son before she was destroyed and other people say that she was an asexual species. Mind you, she was not human. So, we don't know how she bared a son."

"You must save the citizens of Narnia...." His voice was becoming fainter as he faded away. "Save them..."

I woke up with a jolt and sat up on the bed. I didn't know what time it was but all I knew was that it was still dark outside.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, so I tip-toed out of my room and wandered around aimlessly thought the castle. It was quite spooky actually, with the moon shining a grayish light through the windows. I sometimes tried to open a door or two, but most of them were locked. Some of them were open, but they were all broom cupboards and storage. Then I came across a slightly large set of doors which I thought was the dining room. What came to my surprise was that it was actually a library. There was a figure in s chair over a desk with a quill in it's hand. I tried to close the door as quietly as possible, but didn't succeed. The figure looked up and I realized it was Edmund.

"Oh, Good evening Lady Rachel." He put down his quill. "What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

I scoffed at him. "What are _you _doing up so late, Your Majesty?" I questioned back.

"Ah, but I asked you first," He said.

"Darn," I thought about what to say for a moment. "Well, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I figured I could wonder around for awhile until I became tired again. I came across a set of doors and I went inside, and voila! You're here." I raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm doing some work for my tutor that I never had the chance to finish. I've been up for a few hours trying to find out when exactly did the White Witch---" He shuddered. "---came to power and what did the Narnians did about it."

"Okay." I walked around the library looking at various books with titles like: _Narnia's Beginning_ and _A Field Guide to Narnia's Edible Plants_. I skimmed through some pages and put the books back. I started to hum a few tunes---most of them were from Band. I actually started to feel tired so this might of helped a little. Once I yawned a few times I felt that I needed to go back to bed so I headed towards the door.

I heard the chair scrape across the floor and I turned around. Edmund was up and walking towards me. He walked past me, opened the door and said, "Goodnight Rachel,"

I nodded to him,"Goodnight, Your Highness," and walked out and went back to my room. I never knew the King had such good manners. I shook my head, he probably does that to everybody and is trying to make me fell at home and stuff. I climbed into bed again and fell asleep.

I didn't have any dreams this time---that I know of. And I woke up with the sun shining right in my face. I sat up and stretched. My arm was still a little sore from the entrance yesterday.

I had no idea what I was going to wear today. I guess it will be some dress that Queen Susan picked out or something. Hopefully it won't have a corset or anything. I shuddered. How can you wear those kinds of things?

Somebody opened the door quietly, thinking I was still asleep. A figure appeared and winced as the door creeked as it opened.

"Oh! You're awake!" Queen Susan hurried up to me and dragged me to the bathroom. "I need you to take a bath to start the morning." She pointed a cupboard. "The towels are in there and the soaps are over there," She pointed to the bahtub which was filling up with water. "I'm going to pick out a dress for you while you take your bath. Oh!" she exclaimed. "Breakfast is at eight o' clock, alright, dear?" she asked.

"Thank you!" I called as I undressed and climbed in to the bathtub.

Once I was done with my bath and Queen Susan had pick out a dress for me, she introduced me to the two maids that will be taking care of my room and me. They walked in with matching dresses and did a small curtsy.

"My name is Marissa." said one. "You can call me Mary if you like."

"And my name is Clarissa." said the other. "And you can call me Clara if you like."

"Thank-you, Mary and Clara, it is very nice to meet you."

Queen Susan opened the door and left. The door shut with a loud _bang_! I flinched.

"Now what we need to do," said Clara. "Is fixing that hair." She pointed at my hair which was quite messy after the bath.

"What's wrong with my hair? You're not going to cut it are you?" I was concerned. I like my hair! This is not a dance! I'm not showing off to any cute guys! What the heck? But my hair does need some brushing.

"There's nothing wrong with your hair." said Mary. ("It's actually quite beautiful!" said Clara.) "We just need to make it pretty for the Kings of Narnia." Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her blue eyes seemed to glow in the bright sunlight coming from the window.

"It's not like I'm going to marry them." They led me to a chair and started to brush my hair.

"Who knows?" said Clara.

Now that would be seriously awkward! "Wait, I'm too young to marry! What are you talking about--- Ow!" Mary found a knot in my hair. "Please don't tell me that I'm old enough to marry at this age?" Am I? The Queens did recieve suitors when they're in their teens right?

They both laughed. "Oh, no! It's just something for you to wait until you get older, Lady Rachel." said Clara. Whew! Thank Goodness!

"Of course," I said.

Queen Susan had picked a beautiful blue dress and the maids had put it on, fixed my hair and I was all ready for breakfast. I thanked Mary and Clara for getting me ready as I shut the door behind me.

**Click the little green button and review please!**

**I have changed some more things with the help from Im4n also. Thank you Im4n!**


End file.
